Leave me alone!
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Albel x Nel x Lieber everything started with a ball....Lieber finally accepted his rejection from Maria...now he has an eye for a new person..a certain Elicoorian...and Albel's jealous? [COMPLETE]....And thanx a bunch for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1 : Partner?

Summary: (AlbelNel…and Lieber?) Lieber finally forgets about Maria after she tells him off when he asked her out……Oh! But what's this? He has found a new girl and that is…..Nel Zelpher? What will Nel do and what's this? Albel's jealous? Read to find out!

Chapter 1 : Partner…?

Nel was walking to the audience chamber since the Queen has called her. _I hope her majesty's not trying to send me to another vacation again….._sure she appreciates that Her Majesty is sending her on a vacation since the war between Aquaria and Airyglyph ended, but she still thinks that there are still missions to be done. She reached the audience chamber and went in.

"Hello, Lady Nel. I have summoned you here to invite you to upcoming ball. Lady Clair will be with you there and I have also invited Fayt and the others along." The queen said.

Nel was quite happy that the queen didn't ask her to go to another vacation, but she also didn't like the fact that she had to go to a ball, even though she would meet Fayt and the others again……

"Lady Nel, I have also invited the King of Airyglyph, and Sir Albel Nox too." Her majesty said. She continued. " I hope you will agree to come as I would want you to." She finished.

Nel was thinking about what she was going to do if she was going to the ball. She was also listening to Her Majesty speaking, and when she heard **Albel Nox**, she died of shock. "Y-your majesty, did I hear wrong? Did your majesty just say Albel Nox?" The queen chuckled. "What is the matter Lady Nel? Do you still hate Sir Albel? My, why do you still do?" She asked. Nel was a bit pale then. "N-no your majesty. I apologize for my outburst."

"Very well. Please do come to the ball. I have set up your dress. It is in your room." The queen said. "Thank you for doing all these things for me, your majesty." Said Nel. "Not a problem, Lady Nel, I just want to make you beautiful. Well then, you are dismissed." Said her majesty.

Nel left the audience chamber and went to her room to see her dress. When she reached her room, she saw Clair waiting outside her room. "That was quite a long audience with the queen, Nel." Said Clair. "Sorry Clair. By the way, why were you waiting for me?" Asked Nel.

"I want to see your dress the queen gave you. I think it will be so beautiful because mine was beautiful. It's a light shade of green." Said Clair as Nel and her went inside Nel's room.

"Oh, well I don't know if mine is beautiful…" Said Nel. "Of course it has to be beautiful Nel. The queen herself chose it just for you, you know." Said Clair. "I know that, Clair, but I don't really like dresses….Even though I wear a skirt." Said Nel, trying to tell Clair an excuse not to go to the ball even though she knew it's not going to work. "You just don't want to go to the ball right? Trust me, this ball is going to be fun…..for you." Said Clair. "What do you mean "for me"? Aren't you going to have fun too?" Asked Nel. "Well, I suppose so…..but I'm worried if my father might chase after some guy I don't know and tell him to marry me." Said Clair with a face mixed with a tint of anger and worry. "I mean, you know how my father is, Nel. He won't stop searching for a guy and this ball might be his chance to find a whole bunch of guys to marry me." She said shaking her head. Nel chuckled. "Sorry Clair, but I'm quite glad my father's not like that, even I he's gone now." After Nel finished talking, she opened her cupboard to see a red dress that matches her eyes and hair. "Dear Apris, it's so beautiful." Said Clair. She took out the dress and tried it on Nel. "Nel, it's perfect for you! I must say, the queen is so good at choosing a right dress for you!" Clair said excitedly. "You'll look so beautiful in the ball!" Nel was just surprised that for once she agreed with Clair. She started to think going to the ball isn't so bad after all. "Maybe I should go to the ball…" Started Nel, but she was cut off by Clair. "See I told you that you should!" Clair was acting kind of like a high school girl. At least that's what Nel thought. Nel was thinking most of the time though……"ummm…Clair? Do I have to dance in this ball? I don't think I want to dance.." Nel said uneasily. "Well, I don't think you have to, because I don't think I am." Clair replied. Nel looked relieved. "You don't want to dance? Well that's bad…you should,you know." Said Clair, with a small smile on her face. "But you're not, so I don't have to either," Said Nel. She continued. "Besides, I don't even have a partner and neither do you." Clair wore a face with amusement shown on it. "What about a certain Glyphian man? You know who I'm talking about." Said Clair. "What are you talking about, Clair? I don't like Albel!" Said Nel, with a small blush on her face. _Wait, why am I blushing? I can't possibly like Albel, do I?_

"Nel…Nel….ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Shouted Clair, right next to Nel's ear. "Nel woke up from her daydream, looking shocked. "S-sorry Clair, I didn't mean to space out."

"It's ok, Nel….but what were you thinking about?" Asked Clair. "N-nothing Clair, just things…" Nel said with a tiny bit of nervousness in her voice. "Oh I know, you were thinking about Albel, weren't you?" Asked Clair with amusement in her voice. "No I wasn't Clair, how can you say that, it's not like you!" Nel burst out. "If you say so Nel.." Said Clair in a teasing voice. Nel was going to protest again, but she decided to just forget about it. So, she just changed the subject. "So, Clair, if you're not going to dance, what are you going to do?" Asked Nel. "I'm going to be busy trying to run away from the guys father is going to pick for me, right?" Said Clair. "Oh, I see."

Then, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said Nel. Tynave and Farleen came in. "Lady Nel, Visitors have arrived, they are waiting in the conference room." Said Tynave. "Who is it, Tynave?" Asked Nel. "They are Master Fayt and the others, Lady Nel." Answered Tynave. "And Albel's there too!" Said Farleen, in her high pitched voice that Nel has gotten used to for a long time already. "Alright, I'll come there in a minute." Said Nel. "Yes, Lady Nel," Said both Tynave and Farleen.

"Well, Clair, are you coming with me to meet Fayt and company?" Asked Nel. "No, it's ok, I'll meet them later. I have to do some things first." Said Clair, shaking her head. "Tell them my greetings." "Alright, later then." Said Nel.

Clair went out with Tynave and Farleen first, and minutes later Nel went out after putting back her dress in her cupboard. As she was on her way to the conference room, she was thinking about what she was going to talk about to Fayt and the others, how they are doing, what they have been doing, and so on. She didn't realize that she had just passed the door to the conference room and the presence of a certain Glyphian. "Where are you going, Zelpher?" Asked that said man. Nel was taken out of her thoughts.

"W-what?"

"I said where are you going?"

Nel turned her head to face the man. "Albel?"

"No, Luther. Who else do you think it is?" Said Albel with a normal scowl on his face.

"Why are you standing outside here?" Asked Nel.

"Those fools inside are talking about stuff I didn't want to know so I left." Albel said.

"I see." Said Nel, and she opened the door to see Cliff and Fayt arguing with each other.

"What do you mean I can't get myself a girl?" Cliff shouted.

"I bet you're jealous because I have Sophia and you have no one!" Said Fayt with a grin on his face.

"How can I be jealous of that? I can always get myself a girl!" Shouted Cliff.

"Cliff, Fayt, stop this right now or else…." Mirage said with a hint of anger in her calm voice.

Nel smiled. It felt good to see her friends again ever since they defeated the creator or Luther as his real name is.

Fayt and Cliff sat down immediately at the warning of Mirage's voice. Sophia was blushing a lot. Fayt sat next to Sophia while Cliff sat next to Mirage. Maria was sitting next to Mirage too and Nel took a seat next to Fayt while Albel was just standing near the door.

"So, how is everyone?" Asked Nel with a smile on her face. "As you've just heard our argument just now, Fayt has just got himself Sophia," Said Cliff.

"Well that's good to hear, I had a feeling things will turn out that way." Said Nel.

"Thanks Nel, what have you been doing since we left?" Asked Fayt.

"Nothing much since all those things happen…but the usual, nonetheless." Replied Nel.

"Well, we were all quite excited that the queen has invited us to the ball." Said Sophia, giggling.

"Yeah, but why are they having a ball anyway? What's the occasion?" Asked Cliff.

"It's a celebration of Aquaria and Airyglyph to have stop the war," Said Nel. "That is what I think it is."

"Well that's nice to hear, it's a good sign." Said Maria. "I hope none of this war will ever occur again."

"As do all of us." Said Nel.

Albel just stood next to the door with his eyes closed. Nel saw this and knew that he wasn't asleep so, even though she didn't like him very much before, asked him, "What have you been doing Albel?"

Everyone looked at Albel expecting an answer. "Why do you care, Zelpher? It's none of your business." He answered with a scowl on his face.

"Can't I be friendly? And everyone wants to know too," Said Nel, a bit irritated.

"Like you, ever since the war has stopped and "the creator" has been destroyed, nothing much has happened and I haven't done anything."

"I see, well I guess everyone is tired from the trip, right? Your rooms are the usual as before, I'll call you guys when dinner is ready." Said Nel.

"Alright, later Nel." Said Cliff. He went out first, with Mirage.

"Are you tired Sophia, we can go to our room and take a nap if you want to." Said Fayt, being his usual self whenever he's with Sophia. "I am a bit tired, I guess I should take a nap." Said Sophia. She bowed and left the room with Fayt who said "Later.". Maria decided to go look around the city.

Nel was about to go out of the room to tell the queen that Fayt and the others have arrived when Albel said "Zelpher, you got a partner for the ball?"

Nel froze. "W-what? A-a partner?" She said shocked.

"Yes, a partner. Do you have a partner for the ball?" Asked Albel with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Notes : **Ok, this chapter isn't nice at all. I make this story sound nothing like a Star Ocean fanfic. I understand if this story is long and not interesting, because I guess I'm not good at writing stories and this is my first. Please tell me what you think of it and I understand if it's really bad.


	2. Chapter 2 : Expected or Unexpected?

Chapter 2 :

"W-what? A-a partner?" Said a shocked Nel.

"Yes. A partner." Replied Albel.

"Why do you ask that? Are you trying to brag to me that you have a partner and I don't?" Asked Nel, with irritation in her voice.

"No, fool. I am asking you if you have a partner or not. Well do you?" Answered Albel.

"No, I don't. And I don't think I will." Said Nel.

"Well I'm going to ask you anyway. Would you like to be my partner?" Asked Albel.

Nel was surprised. " You're asking me, an 'Aquarian scum' to be your partner? Well that's something new." She said amused.

runology."

"Hmph. Maybe I should watch you a bit before I myself go and train." Said Albel, for once he was actually quite interested in runology, or at least, interested in Nel using runology.

"Do what you want." Said Nel as she went out to the Iri sa fields to train. "The king told me to get a partner before the ball. So I just thought to ask you for an easy way out." Albel said with a scowl on his face but replaced it with his usual smirk.

"Well I think you're going to regret asking me that because I'm going to have to dance with you. I don't think you're going to want that do you?" said Nel.

"As much as I dislike it, I will dance with you. But just one dance of course. Then I'll be heading back to the inn and sleep." Said Albel.

"I see….then I might as well do the same, except I'm going to my room and not an inn." Said Nel.

"Bah. Like I care about what you're going to do." Said Albel.

"As do I, Nox." Said Nel. "Well, seeing that I have nothing else to do, I'm going to train my

Albel followed her to see her skills and he decided he would train too. "So, let me see your runology, fool."

"Whatever." She said as she saw an enemy approach and he quickly cast a spell. "Firebolt!" She shouted and the enemy disappeared into thin air.

"There's another one coming, amuse me." Albel said.

She glared at him for a few seconds and she cast another spell. "Ice Daggers!" It was a direct hit.

"Not bad, worm. But I'm bored. I'm going to train myself." Albel said.

"Good." Nel muttered.

Albel heard what she said. "Or on a second thought, I'll stay." Albel said and had a smirk on his face when Nel frowned. "Hah. I was just kidding around." And he walked off to train near.

"Stupid jackass." mumbled Nel. She started casting spells again for the next few hours. After a few 'Thunder flares' and 'Earth Glaives', she turned to see Albel. He was doing pretty well.

She suddenly felt a bit dizzy. She sat down to regain her consciousness. She stood up again and headed back to Aquios. She felt the dizziness hit her again and this time she wasn't taking it good.

Albel was fighting with the enemies without effort at all. He saw Nel turn back to see him. He smirked. He did a really good move in front of her to impress her. _Wait a minute, why the heck am I trying to impress her, that worm?_ When he finished dealing with the enemy, he saw Nel sitting down for a while. After that he saw her stand up and walk back to Aquios. _That's it? That worm's going to go back after that short fight? Pathetic. _He thought. Just when he was going to turn around, he saw her collapse. "Nel!"

Nel collapsed. The last thing she heard was a man shouting her name. She couldn't think anymore as she just fell onto the soft grass.

Albel ran to her side and picked her up. He shook her lightly. "Zelpher! Wake up!" He shouted. He ran back to the castle and went straight to her room.

He laid her on her bed and called anyone he could find. And he found Fayt coming out of his room. "Leingod! Something happened to Zelpher and I don't know what happened! You've got to help me at least!" he ran around not knowing what to do.

"Calm down, Albel! What happened to Nel? Is she sick? She was fine hours ago." Said Fayt.

"How the hell would I know what happened to her, maggot! She just collapsed when she and I were training!" Albel shouted.

"Fine, let me go see her." He went inside her room. He found out what happened to her immediately the moment he looked at her. "Albel, she just used up most of her MP. Don't worry. Give her a blackberry or a mental enhancer, and don't scare people like that." He said laughing. "I'm even surprised you were actually worried about her." He continued laughing some more.

"Shut up maggot! I wasn't worried about her! I just………BAH! Who cares what you think! I didn't even care about her in the first place!" Shouted Albel.

"Right Albel, right." Said Fayt as he walked away.

"Stupid maggot, I wasn't caring for Zelpher." Said Albel and he searched for a blackberry or a mental enhancer. He found a mental enhancer and tilted Nel's head up so she could drink it.

After she drank the whole thing, he laid her back on her bed. She rolled over and had a peaceful smile on her face.

_She must have been really tired, she's usually alert, awake or not. _He thought. He also thought that the smile on her face looks cute on her. _What the heck am I saying? How can I think that the "Nel Zelpher" looks cute? I'm really going crazy now. _He was thinking about this for so long that he didn't realize that Nel had woken up.

"Albel? What are you doing in my room?" She asked while putting her hand on her forehead. "Ow, I feel a bit weird. What happened to me?" She asked.

"You used too much of you MP and u fainted. I had to carry you back here and gave you a mental enhancer." Albel replied expressionless.

"I see…..well then I must thank you." Said Nel. "Should I just say 'thank you' or you want me to do something for you?" She asked.

"Hmm…..maybe I will ask you to do something for me. I want to have a _friendly_ fight with you." He said smirking.

"A….friendly fight, you say? Fine, I have nothing better to do anyway." She said. "Where are we going to fight? Better be somewhere where we both can fight equally." She finished.

"We'll fight in the Irisa Fields near the stairs leading the Aquatic Gardens of Surferio."

"All right then. Let's go." Nel said as she walked first to the area followed by Albel.

Albel was thinking how Nel had a nice figure. Then he suddenly realized what he just thought._ What the heck was I thinking now? I'm really out of my mind….but then again; she does have a pretty nice figure…..and she looks cute too….WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK! I HAVE TO SERIOUSLY STOP THIS NONSENSE! _He shouted in his mind.

"Albel are you ready? Albel? ALBEL!" Nel shouted at Albel irritated.

"What? Oh yeah of course I'm ready, fool." Albel said with a scowl.

Nel huffed. She would have to tolerate this because she has no other choice. "Ok, let's start."

They waited for each other to start the attack. After a few minutes, Nel got fed up and attacked first. Her daggers hit Albel's sword and the sound of swords were heard. Nel moved far away and started casting a spell. "Ice Needles!" she shouted. Unfortunately, the ice needles barely missed Albel. He rushed to attack her and she blocked his attack.

"Good one, Zelpher." He said. "You're actually praising me? Wow that's a first." Nel said.

She ran towards Albel and attacked him, but like Nel, he was able to block her attack.

"This fight seems like it's never going to finish," Nel said.

"Well, then I'll end it for you.." He said.

"Wha—" Nel couldn't finish her sentence when she felt a sharp pain across her back. She made a yelp of pain and fell. She slowly got up when she saw Albel look a bit concerned and he was standing near her.

"Are you okay? I guess I overdone it just now." He said looking concerned.

_Is it just me or is Albel acting really different now? It's not like him to be acting like this, _Nel thought. "It's okay Albel, the cut's not that bad anyway. "I'm going to go back and treat it. She slowly got up but almost fell if Albel didn't catch her.

"I don't think you're fine…..I'll help you go back to your castle." He said worried.

"Why are you worried about me Albel? It's not like you to be worried about others, especially me." Said Nel.

"It's my problem about who I get worried about." He said a bit annoyed.

"Well it's my problem if that someone you're worried about is me." Said Nel.

"I don't want to talk about this. Let's just drop this.." Said Albel. For once, he was confused. Is he starting to like Nel Zelpher? Is he falling for an Aquarian?

They both walked back to the castle and treated Nel's wounds.

"I'm sorry for giving you that wound." Said Albel, surprised at himself.

Nel was also surprised. "Are you really okay? The last time I checked you weren't the type of person to apologize or be worried about others." Said Nel.

"I know, woman, I know!" said an agitated Albel. "I don't know myself, I'm not sure myself."

"Then care to explain to me why this is happening?" Nel asked, looking innocent.

"I just said I don't know! I'm going to bed." Said Albel.

"Don't you want to eat dinner? It's almost time you know." Said Nel.

"Bah. Fine." Said Albel.

"Could you go call everyone first? I'll go catch up later. I need to go change." Said Nel, turning her back on him.

After she said "Change" he started thinking naughty thoughts. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Nel still knew that Albel was still here. "Well, Albel? I can't change with you here, you know, so go call everyone first. I'll come later." Said Nel a bit uneasy. She felt he was acting a bit odd.

"Yeah, yeah I'm not dumb, fool." Said Albel, as he went out of her room. After he went out of her room, he and Nel were thinking. (Nel/Albel : _Weird…_)

Albel walked through the halls of the castle. He had already woken up Fayt and Sophia, and those two…..those two were……..they were…….kissing! (A/N No offense to people who like Fayt/Maria coupling…) He felt sick. He almost barfed on them. They didn't seem to feel anything 'sick' about it at all. Eugh…..fools.

He reached Cliff's room. He knew that Cliff and Mirage would be in there because they seemed to be always together, and Fayt and Sophia were in the other room. He hoped these fools weren't like those lovebirds in that other room. He got ready and knocked on the door. Sounds of a chair scraping floor/carpet were heard, and someone opened the door…Mirage opened the door. "Well hello Albel. I suppose you have come to call us for dinner?" Said Mirage in her usual self. Always the smart one, you could say.

"Yes, yes. Where's that big fool?" Albel asked.

"Oh. He has fallen asleep. I'll wake him up. You can go on ahead." Said Mirage going towards Cliff's bed.

"Everyone here's a fool…..and some are maggots and worms." Said Albel.

"Well what a coincidence….Albel, or Albel the Wicked," Said a stranger from behind Albel.

**Author's Notes** :I don't know if this chapter is good as before…..i don't think I'm a good writer I guess. Could anyone please tell me what you think of this chapter? Don't hesitate to say anything which is bad in this chapter. I was actually hoping that this chapter will turn out nice….Please, tell me how good this chapter is! Oh I know rate it! How much is it out of 10?


	3. Chapter 3 : The war has began

On the last chapter…..

Albel went to call everyone for dinner when…..

"Well, what a coincidence….Albel, or Albel the wicked," Said a stranger behind Albel.

Chapter 3

"What? Who's there?" Said Albel.

The stranger came out of the shadows……LIEBER!

"Oh, it's you, I didn't know you were here," Said Albel. "Who are you again? You're that weird guy who keeps stalking that blue haired maggot, right?"

"Miss Maria isn't a 'blue haired maggot' for your information, and I have gotten over her now," Said Lieber. "I'll see you later at dinner, Albel, and let me warn you……you may have her now, but later it's going to be me who's going to win." Said Lieber with a maniacal laugh. (ok, this is sooo not Lieber-ish…..)

"Who the heck are you talking about, fool? I have no one, and I won't ever have anyone, maggot." Said an irritated Albel. He didn't like the way this guy was acting.

"You'll know soon, Albel, you'll know……until then, at dinner.." Said Lieber, walking off into the shadows again...(spooky……not!)

_Like I said, all these people are fools….._Albel thought as he walked to Maria's room to tell her that dinner's ready.

Lieber 

_Well, so far that's good. I'll soon get my precious Nel from that jackass…….wait a minute, I forgot to tell him my name…..oh well, as long as he knows who I am. _

Just then, he spotted Nel. _There's my pretty spy! But I must hide, I want to make myself a surprise…..HAHAHAHA!_

Albel 

Well, I should head to the dining room…(A/N : where do they eat? All I know is that there's a kitchen, but it's too small to be a dining room too right?)

On the way when Albel was going to the dining room, he spotted Nel. "Hey Zelpher," he called out.

Nel heard Albel call out her name. She turned to see him. "Oh, Albel, did you tell everyone that dinner's ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Never go inside Fayt and Sophia's room when they're kissing. That's a new lesson I learnt today." Said Albel with an expressionless face.

"Ummm…they were kissing?" Said Nel uneasily but she recovered anyways. "Well, I guess that's what lover's do. Get used to it, Nox." She said.

"I'm over it already!" shouted Albel. It seems he has forgotten about the incident that has happened between him and Lieber. (Bad memory or something? But it's Albel we're talking about!)

As the both of them were walking towards the dining room, they heard something move behind them. They both turned and looked if there was something there. Apparently, they could not see anything. But they were on their guard.

"Did you just see that? Was there something moving behind us just now?" Said Nel looking suspiciously to the surroundings in the castle.

"I don't know, fool. Just stay on your guard." Said Albel, holding the end of his sword, as if he was going to get ready to fight.

Nel, like Albel, was doing the same. "I guess there's no one here. I'm going first if you're not going to come with me." Said Nel.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? What if your precious queen gets kidnapped?" Said Albel, smirking a bit.

"My queen will not get kidnapped. Besides, I'm not dumb. I am still on my guard. And I don't need your help if I get attacked." Said an irritated Nel.

"Who said I was going to give you any help? It's going to be your fault when the queen gets kidnapped, because of your carelessness, fool." Said Albel.

"Hmph. Think what you want Albel. You're always like this. You think everyone is weaker than you. You think you can step on everyone like tiny little ants." Said a very angry Nel. She walked off first.

Albel too was angry. Nobody has the right to go against him. He walked normally towards the dining room while he saw Nel slowly disappearing from view.

_Phew. That was close. I hope nobody saw me while I was eavesdropping on those two. Ah, my precious beautiful Nel. And stupid jackass Albel. He doesn't scare me! I'll teach him to mess with me!_

Everyone was having a conversation with each other while eating. Only Albel wasn't talking much because he usually doesn't talk so much and because of the argument just now between him and Nel.

Suddenly the door burst open. (the door didn't break though…) Everyone stopped chatting and eating and looked at the door. Albel, Fayt, Cliff, Maria, Nel and Mirage got up to get ready to attack to the stranger who came in. Sophia was just shocked so she was just frozen in her seat.

"Hello everyone! It's me Lieber! SO ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Said Lieber in a cheerful/mad way…..

"What! Lieber? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the Diplo?" Said Maria. She was hoping he would listen to her and go back….but unfortunately…..

"I asked Marietta if I could stay here for a while, and amazingly and fortunately for me, I could!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, ummm….well Lieber, would you want to eat? I'll get you some food from the kitchen." Said Nel.

"Why thank you, Miss Nel!" He said with a huge smile. "Thank you very much!"

Albel remembered the incident that happened between him and Lieber. _So this is what he was talking about. I have Nel as my partner…..that fool. I don't even like her….I think…..Well I'm not going to lose to that idiot! This war's on! _He thought evilly, and suddenly laughed out evilly towards everyone. They all stopped everything again and looked at Albel. He stopped and looked at everyone and said "What?" and started eating again. Everyone seemed to ignore it and went back to eating again.

Nel came back with food for Lieber and gave it to him. "Here you go. I hope you like it." Said Nel.

"Of course I will, Miss Nel!" Said Lieber with another HUGE smile which made everyone shudder because it was WAY freaky.

"Uhh…..thank you…" Said Nel as she took her seat again. Everyone was back to what they were doing again.

Albel and Lieber locked eyes. Albel glared with the look saying 'It's on' and Lieber glared and smirked at the same time.

And so begins the war between Albel and Lieber……Nel, better watch out!

**Author's notes** : So, how's this story, a bit shorter than before, but I hope u like it! Once again, please tell me what you think of it and I'm soooooo sorry to Fayt/Maria fans…..GOMENASAI Maiyoko Iwagashi! Hey are you Japanese by the way?


	4. Chapter 4 : Albel's weird now

Chapter 4 :

Maria walked on the halls of the castle. She wondered if Lieber came here to ask her out again…..even if he did ask before…

_Flashback….._

Maria was sitting in her room reading her favourite book. Everything was back to normal since they defeated Luther.

There was a knock on the door.(A/N Can you actually knock on the door? I mean it just goes swoosh when you're near it, right? Oh yeah, It's locked….hehe..my bad)

"Come in," Said Maria. Lieber came in.

_Oh no, Lieber's going to ask me if he could go to the ball with me! What do I do?_

"Miss Maria, Captain, I was wondering if…." He blushed faintly, acting all shy, "if you would go to that ball with me in Aquaria," He finished, hoping for a yes with big eyes.

Maria was feeling uneasy. She really didn't want to go with him, in fact she didn't care if she didn't go at all. But she can't refuse to go because the queen of Aquaria herself asked them.

"Uh..ummm, hey look at the time, I have to go because Mirage said I have to do something for her." Said Maria with a nervous laugh.

She quickly left her room leaving Lieber with the dust. (If there were any in the ship..) Lieber slowly recovered in her room for a few minutes and never bothered her again on their flight to Aquaria.

_End Flashback….._

Maria was wondering what he decided when he finally admitted that she doesn't like him anymore. Has he moved on? She hoped he has.

Albel was in his room, angry. Yesterday, after everyone has fallen asleep, except Lieber and Albel, they were talking…friendly…..or so it seemed to people who just passed by or something…..

"Well, fool, I'm not giving her away to a pest like you." Said Albel.

"You will soon….hahahaha!" Said Lieber laughing like a maniac.

Albel, of course laughs something like that, except more evil, so he didn't find anything freaky. But found it amusing. "Why have you stopped chasing that blue-haired maggot?" Asked Albel, amused of course.

"MISS MARIA ISN'T A BLUE-HAIRED MAGGOT, JACKASS!" Lieber shouted out almost waking up the whole place in the castle. But luckily no one did.

Albel was smirking. "So you still have feelings for that maggot, then."

Lieber felt like shouting at him again. But he didn't want to wake up everyone, so he dismissed it. He cooled down a bit, and talked. "I **did**. But I'm just defending her that's all." He said. "Besides, like you know, I have my eye on someone else, someone who has beautiful red hair, a sexy body, and the skills to KICK BUTT!"

Albel didn't like the way Lieber describe Nel. HIS Nel. _Wait a minute, she's not mine. _Another voice in his head said : _She's going to be. _He then slowly nodded his head. Yes, she's going to be his. Soon. "Don't be too confident fool. It could only lead to carelessness."

"Ah yes. That is what Nel always say." Said Lieber with sparkling eyes.

Albel has gotten irritated with this. How can he know so much about Nel as he does! But no matter, that fool is going to lose in the end, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Tell me, what are you going to do anyways? I already have her as my partner for the ball. What chance do you have?" Said a smirking Albel.

"Now, now Albel, don't you be confident now, and don't think that I don't know every single word you say to Nel." Said Lieber.

"Fool! Now you're eavesdropping us!" Said an angry Albel (you wont like him when he's angry..)

"Calm down Albel, I'm only teasing you, sheesh, can't you take a joke?" Said a grinning Lieber.

Albel got fed up of this talk. He stood up from his chair. "Let me warn you, fool. If you put on finger on Nel, I will slash you up into a million pieces."

Lieber didn't flinch or was scared. He just grinned. "Well, I expected this from you. I will take your warning, I suppose. This is ….war, after all.."

………………………………………

And so, now Albel is pissed. He will not ever let Lieber touch Nel. Or even be close to her.

There was a knock on the door. Well, whoever that person was, it still opened the door anyway when Albel didn't reply. It turns out its was Nel.

"Albel, do you want lunch or not? Everyone's going to eat lunch, so I suppose you would want too?" Said Nel, bored.

"Who cooked the food?" blurted out Albel, though he didn't seem to care.

"What? Why do you want to know?" Said Nel, confused. Well it's not everyday that you get to hear Albel asking a thing like 'Who cooked the food?'

"I wouldn't eat the food if it wasn't cooked by you," Said Albel, staring fixedly to the wall, obviously thinking about something so he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Well, it was cooked by me. But why would you ask such a thing? I mean you never bothered to ask about who cooked dinner last night," Said Nel. "And Sophia cooks better than me." Finished a confused Nel.

Albel stood up and walked towards Nel. He seems so distracted by something, that he doesn't know what he's actually doing. He took Nel's hand and started pulling her while they were walking, not to the dining room, but outside, to the gardens.

"Albel, what are you doing? Let me go! Everyone's waiting for us to come!" Said Nel, struggling to get free, but his grip was too strong.

They stopped when they reached the gardens. Albel let go of her hands. Nel was WAY confused. Why the heck is Albel acting like this?

"Nel, will you ever go out with someone? Will you go out if someone like Lieber asked you?" Asked a really freaky, different type of Albel except he had a scowl on his face.

"Ummm…..Albel, are you alright?" Asked a worried Nel. He seriously was acting different. Since his back was turned to her, she walked in front of him and saw his face was looking down. She acted on her own and pushed his chin up gently. "Albel, are you okay?" Said a worried Nel. And boy was she worried. Right now, he's being really unAlbelish. His eyes had the look of worry and sadness, which he would hardly show anyone even if he was.

Truth is, he's worried and scared. He has finally admitted to himself. He does love Nel. And he doesn't want her to be taken away from him. Especially if its Lieber. "Well, Nel? Tell me, would you ever go with Lieber?"

"Of course not. Why would I?" Said Nel. Even though she was worried, she couldn't do anything. She decided to just answer his questions.

What Nel expected was a question. Not something else. But it was something else. Right now, he's hugging her. The ALBEL NOX is hugging her! She felt warmth crawling up her cheeks. She started to blush heavily. When he finally let go of her, she didn't let him see her face.

Albel knew she was blushing. He was relieved now. He was calm now. He started walking towards the castle. _Yes! Now that maggot Lieber will never get to her! HAHAHAHA!_

Authors notes : OK…….i don't think I did really well in this chap. Oh well, pls review!


	5. Chapter 5 : Nel likes Albel?

Chapter 5

After Albel walked towards the castle, Nel got out of her blush, and was fuming with anger. How can he just do that to her! And why is she so stupid to think that he LIKES her!

Nel stomped back to the castle. He is so gonna pay…….

Albel decided that he didn't want to eat, so he headed back to his room. As he walked pass Lieber, he was smirking while Lieber was glaring at Albel. _Worm….you aren't going to get her at all…._

He was so calm, that when Cliff came and asked him if he wanted to play with him and Fayt, and I mean PLAY, he actually said yes. He said YES!

They played 'catching'…..and Albel being fastest of the two, he caught both of them in, like, 10 seconds. But the point is, He ACTUALLY PLAYED!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile….

Nel was thinking of a way to knock Albel. HARD. He has to get it. He has to get it hard. She was in her room thinking of a way to bash him up till someone knocked on the door. "Come in," She said, while looking at the list of things she could do to bash him up. Lieber came in. Nel looked up and was surprised that it was him who came in. Wasn't it supposed to be "Lieber came into Maria's room"?

"H-hello, Lieber. What are you doing here?" Asked Nel, politely, even though she hated his guts (She can't say that of course).

"Um…Miss Nel, I was wondering if you could teach me runology….." Said Lieber, acting all shy around her.

"S-sure..." Said Nel, even though she didn't want to. She'd rather teach a tree how to use symbology. Ok, maybe not. But you know her point right?

"Alright!" Said Lieber, with a huge grin on his face and it's actually creepy.

Nel got freaked out by his grin. She laughed nervously. "Ok….let's start with the basics…." She decided to teach him 'firebolt'.

He was quite ok at learning symbology, except he needed more practice. Then maybe, just maybe, he could actually fight using symbology.

While Nel was teaching Lieber firebolt, Albel was going to her room to ask if she had seen Roger. Roger was going to come, and Fayt and the others thought he would've came by now. When Albel was going to knock on the door, he heard a scream. It wasn't that loud, but loud enough for him to hear. A few seconds later, he heard a moan. He was thinking. Wrongly. Then, he realized he hasn't seen Lieber ever since lunch…..HOLY SHIT! He is SO.GOING.TO.PAY!

Albel burst open the door, and ran inside and shouted, "LIEBER ! IF I SEE WHAT I THINK I THOUGHT, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE AND NOW!"

When Nel and Lieber looked up, (they were sitting and practicing…) they were shocked.

"ALBEL! What the heck are you doing!" Said Nel, mad.

Lieber, was also mad because Albel has interrupted his time with Nel. He glared daggers at him.

"Wait, what? What is Lieber doing to you, Nel? I swear I'll take care of him for you…" He saw Nel and Lieber sitting down and they seemed to be practicing, by the looks of it.

"You stupid jackass! I'm just teaching Lieber how to use symbology! And you know what! He can do better than you!" Shouted out Nel.

Albel just lost his nerve. Nobody calls him a jackass and nobody compares him with someone else! And if that someone who is said to be compared with him is Lieber, that is so bad!

"Don't you ever compare him with me! And I can do symbology better than him!" Albel shouted back at Nel.

"Yeah, after you practice for like 100 years! He can master firebolt after 1 hour!" Nel shouted back.

And this went on an on until Fayt, Cliff, Mirage, Sophia, Maria, and Roger came. (Roger finally came…).

"Hey, break it up, guys. Lieber, what the hell happened here." Cliff said.

Lieber said, "Well, Miss Nel was teaching me symbology until I accidentally fired my firebolt at her. By ACCIDENT, I say." Lieber stopped for a moment. "And Albel burst into the room and said some crap about killing me." Lieber finished.

Albel and Nel didn't stop arguing so they didn't hear anything what Lieber said.

Lieber thought it was quite funny to see them arguing like this. He thought this was going to make them dislike each other. And soon, hate. HAHAHAHA!

"Guys, I think you should stop already. You've been arguing like this for nothing! It's so stupid! You guys act like a married couple!" Fayt shouted out to make them hear what he's saying.

Nel suddenly stopped. "A-a married couple?" She had a shade of red on her cheeks.

"What the hell are you saying, maggot? We don't even look good together." Said Albel trying to stop his blush and being successful at it.

"HAHAHAHA! NEL'S BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY!" Laughed Cliff.

"S-SHUT UP! I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Nel shouted out, but that ended up making her blush more.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE RIGHT, CLIFF! SHE IS BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY!" Fayt said, also laughing crazy like Cliff.

"AGH! YOU STUPID ASS! WILL YOU SHUT UP! STOP MAKING NEL UPSET!" Albel shouted super loud making everyone stare wide-eyed at him.

Nel, was utterly shocked. He just said that? He just defended me? He knew that I was upset? I was blushing, but no one knew I was upset, except for Sophia and Mirage….(They are girls after all,)

"BWAHAHAHA! ALBEL JUST DEFENDED NEL!" Cliff burst out laughing again, together with Fayt.

"Y-YEAH! I DIDN'T KNOW ALBEL LIKED NEL!" Fayt shouted out laughing, with tears in his eyes. And so did Cliff.

Lieber slipped out of Nel's room quietly, making sure no one knew he went. He was mad now. What more does Fayt want? First, when they were going to fight the creator, he made Maria have a crush on him. Now, he's ruining his chance of getting to be with Nel! He just said that Nel and Albel are like a married couple making Nel blush! Fayt's making Nel like Albel more rather than hating him! WHAT MORE DOES FAYT WANT!

Lieber went into his room quietly, sulking for the rest of the day.

Cliff and Fayt were laughing non-stop, making Maria, Sophia, and Mirage angry.

Nel could not ever look at Albel now because it would only make her blush crazy even though she doesn't know why.

Albel was really happy now, he now know that Nel likes him, reason is because every time he catches her looking at him, she blushes crazy……

And so, this is how the gang spent the rest of their days…….

Roger : Hey! What about me!

(Oh yeah!)

Roger was chasing Nel around the entire castle, making Albel and Lieber jealous but no one knew……..

**Author's Notes : Well, that was fun! I hope I get as much reviews as I got in chapter 1 and 2. Thanx a bunch for the reviews, everyone! (I got a question, how come no one read my chapter 4? Except for lil-creator? I really am grateful for your review! Thanks a lot for your support! But please, take your time, then.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Albel likes Nel?

Chapter 6

Everyone was back to their usual self, well, Cliff and Fayt still can't get rid of what had happened yesterday, but other than that, everything's back to normal.

"Umm….Roger?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Could you…um, go for a while? I need to do something very important…."

"Ok! Can I come back later? PLEASE?"

"Well, I'll see…"

"Alright!"

With that, Roger skipped off, leaving Nel to finish her plan to destroy Albel. Little did she know, he was watching her, outside the window, preparing to expect that little plan of hers.

_Hahahah……..you'll soon see, Nel, that you're going to admit that you like me….maybe that plan of yours will help….HAHAHAHA!_

"Whatcha doin' Albel?" someone appeared behind him and said that, surprising Albel.

"Keep it down, maggot! And go away! I have important stuff to do! I'm not going to play your boring 'catching' again!" Said Albel, trying to make his voice low but kind of shouting at the same time.

"Sorry, but what are you trying to do, peeking into Nel's room like that?" Fayt asked, and then his thoughts kicked him in.

"Oh My God! Albel you dirty boy! You are trying to see Nel changing! I have to tell Nel about this.."

"No MAGGOT! I'm not peeking to see her change! She's doing a little plan to destroy me and I'm trying to find out what she's going to do!" Albel said again, trying to make a low profile.

"Sorry. Can I find out what she's doing too?" Said Fayt.

"Sure. Just stay down, worm." Said Albel.

Just then, Fayt and Albel heard Sophia shouting out 'Fayt!' and her voice seemed to sound worried.

"Fayt! Please come! I'm so worried! What am I going to do?" Sophia started sobbing, but she didn't see Fayt near her.

"Oh shit! I made Sophia cry! Sophia! I'm over here!" Shouted Fayt.

"YOU STUPID MAGGOTS! I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT NEL'S DOING AND YOU GUYS SHOUT ALL THE TIME!" Shouted out Albel, he apparently lost his nerve.

Nel obviously heard this, and was mad right to the spot. Now she has lost her nerve. "Albel! Why are you such a busybody! Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YEAH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISTURB MISS NEL!" Shouted another.

Everyone was shocked now. Who the heck was that?

Lieber came out of a small bush, angry. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU TOO, FAYT!"

"W-What did I do to you? I'm innocent, I tell you!" Fayt ran away with Sophia clinging after him.

"LIEBER? YOU TOO? OK, NOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Shouted Nel, she seriously lost her nerve now.

Albel wasn't really scared at all. He is 'Albel the Wicked' after all. Lieber, on the other hand, was downright scared. He's like a mouse now.

Albel couldn't hold his laughter. Thank god it was only Nel, Lieber and himself there. Albel just burst out laughing at Lieber.

Nel calmed down a bit. She sighed. "Now what Albel? Is it funny that I am shouting my head off and I look stupid!" Said Nel, controlling her temper. She wouldn't want the queen to come here and ask her why all this is happening, now would she?

"N-No, I was laughing because of Lieber! You just made him look terrified! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Albel…..but his laugh won't exactly sound like a laugh, it kinda sounds like an evil scientist laughing, you get me?

Nel looked at Lieber. He saw Nel, laughed nervously, and ran away. Nel couldn't hold her laughter too. "Hahaha! Y-You're right, Albel! He is scared of me! Hahaha!"

Nel's laugh was calm. Like the way girls laugh, uh…..yeah, the soft laugh type.

Albel calmed down and started staring at Nel. She looked quite cute when she laughed like that. Heck, she looks cute whenever she's doing anything.

"W-What? You're joking right, Albel?" Said a shocked Nel. Wow, everything's turning out to be shocking for her now.

Albel realized he had said that out loud. "Uhh…..um, look! The queen's wearing your clothes, Nel!" And with that, he ran away.

"What! Your majesty's wearing my clothes!" Said Nel. She looked around and saw no one there. "Hey Albel! The queen's not wearing my clothes!" But unfortunately, Albel was gone. Nel sighed and went inside her room. She decided to forget about making a plan to destroy Albel. She decided to go out to the gardens and rest there.

As we know right now, Albel was running away. He couldn't think where to run, and the only place that appeared on his mind was the gardens. So off he went.

He reached the place. He decided to take a short break.

Nel walked over to the gardens and OMG! There's Albel! She decided to stick around and see what he would do. She was watching his every move.

First, he was stretching. Second, he yawned. He seemed quite cute when he did that. WAIT A MINUTE! What the hell was she thinking? Albel Nox cute? That'll be the day when the dance will come! WHAT! She couldn't believe she just said that. So she's going to tell him that when the dance comes? In 3 WEEKS? Yeah right!

Albel slowly laid down the grass. He slowly shut his eyes, relaxing. He fell asleep.

Nel saw what he was doing and slowly crept towards him. Awe, he looks so cute! She actually admitted that? Oh well.

For the first time, Nel actually felt like…. gulp….. kissing him. Oh but what the heck, this guy is sleeping, right?

She slowly bent down, and gave a light peck on his lips. _That was actually…..nice….._

Albel turned slightly towards Nel. He grabbed her hand without realizing it, and was smiling a GENUINE smile. He whispered 'Nel…'

Nel was shocked. BIG TIME. Albel likes Nel? Actually, she didn't feel mad or something like that at all. She felt happy. Yes, she felt happy. She had a huge grin on her face. Albel was turning now. Nel felt that maybe she should go before he catches her. So she carefully took his hand away from hers and slowly, and I mean slowly crept away.

Albel woke up the minute Nel put his hand away. He saw Nel creeping away. He also saw a huge grin on her face. Oh she's going to explain what happened now. He slowly crept towards her back.

Nel felt something grab her by the waist. She tried to struggle out until she realized who it was. "Albel…." She whispered.

"Yeah, Nel. It's me. Tell me, what happened while I was asleep…?" Albel whispered in her ear. He liked this game.

"Uhhh….um…n-nothing happened." Nel stiffened. He's making her blush. She doesn't want to blush!

Albel smirked. "Really, well then, shall we try it the hard way?" Albel said, licking Nel's earlobe.

Nel stiffened a lot now. She wants to go away now. She finally gave up. "Alright! I found out that you like me. Happy?"

"Yes, very happy. Now, do you like me?" Said Albel.

"Umm……I don't know.." Said Nel, "I-I think I have to go now….l-later!" With that, she ran away real fast.

Albel smirked. This is really easy now. Lieber won't ever get to her now. Now that she's mine……

**Author's notes: Wow, to many decisions…..oh well, how's this chapter? Good or Bad? I hope I get good reviews! Thanks a bunch for the reviews I got so far! Oh and lil-creator, I feel like we can get to be real good frens……Hahahah!**


	7. Chapter 7 :Maria or Nel Albel or Lieber?

Chapter 7

Nel ran away as fast as she could. How can Albel act like that? It's really not like him to act like that! And worst of all, he knows that she was blushing! Why can't she just fight her blush?

Lieber was walking down the castle halls until he saw Nel. "Miss Nel! I was looking for you!" He said.

Nel looked over to where Lieber was. He was walking towards her. "You were looking for me? Why? Is there anything I could do?"

"I was actually wondering if you would teach me symbology again, since we didn't finish last time." Lieber said.

Nel remembered what happened the last time she taught Lieber symbology. She fought of her blush, and was actually successful at it.

"Well, I suppose so. So far, where did we learn then?" She asked.

"We were practicing Firebolt, but since I was practicing real hard, I think I mastered it." Lieber said proudly.

"Really? Well show me then." Said Nel.

Lieber did the incantations fast. "Firebolt!" He shouted, and the Firebolt came out.

"That's really good!" She said. "Better than that stupid Albel, anyways." Muttered Nel.

"Pardon, Miss Nel?" Said Lieber.

"N-Nothing, Lieber, nothing at all." She laughed nervously. "Let's go to the White Dew garden and practice." She said.

"Alright, Miss Nel." Lieber said. They started walking towards the audience room to go behind the doors. (A/N I'm not really sure if its called "white dew garden", I think I forgot. But u guys know where it is, right?)

Nel asked permission from the queen to use the back garden, and the queen did not seem to mind.

As they went out, they saw Maria. Nel just said her greetings, as did Lieber. Maria knew Lieber moved on and forgot about her. She was quite happy. She had a smile on her face and said her greetings as well. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we're just going to practice symbology, Miss Maria." Lieber said politely, and Nel nodded her head.

"Oh! You know what? I'm quite bored…..can I join you guys?" Asked Maria, sounding nervous.

"Sure! We can practice! All three of us!" Lieber said enthusiastically.

Maria and Nel had smiles on their faces. Maybe Lieber wasn't so bad after all. He turned out to be… a bit cute…..Woah, what the heck did they just think?

"Well, then, let's get started. Lieber, maybe you would want to learn healing now." Suggested Nel.

"Oh! Ok! Let's start!" Said Lieber. Maybe Lieber was good at Common Support Symbols….

It was already one hour and Maria and Nel were teaching Lieber Antidote. He already learnt healing, and now they were teaching him antidote. He seemed to get the hang of it.

"Good Lieber, now try to do it a little bit more faster." Said Maria.

"Yes Miss Maria!" Said Lieber, grinning.

Nel started to think. Maria and Lieber didn't look that bad together. She wondered if she would ever have love soon. She wasn't desperate, she's just wondering…….

"Yes Lieber! You did it!" Maria said happily. She suddenly hugged Lieber. It was kind of a miracle to see Lieber actually doing well in symbology.

Maria realized what she was doing, and quickly let go of him. "S-Sorry," She said, blushing.

"I-It's ok, Miss Maria," Said Lieber, blushing as well.

Nel wanted to laugh but held it in. "M-Maybe we should take a break?" She laughed a bit.

Maria wanted to run away but she decided not to. "Yes, I guess so. Let's go have our lunch…"

"Alright. I'll go tell everyone that lunch is going to be ready." Said Nel and she walked off.

Maria really wanted to get out of there. So she said 'later' to Lieber and went. Lieber went back to his room, waiting a few minutes till lunch.

Albel was in his room, thinking for a long time. Thinking about Nel, that is. Thinking how beautiful and sexy she is, and he had this dream, his actual good dream about Nel kissing him while he laid in the grass. Of course, he didn't know it actually happened…

Nel called everyone to lunch. Now she's outside Albel's door and was calming herself down because of what happened before in the garden. She took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door.

Albel heard a soft knock on the door, and stood up to open it. He saw Nel. The moment he saw her, a huge grin appeared on his face, and that made Nel blush. She turned her back to him so that he didn't see her blushing face.

"W-We're going to have lunch soon….so you know, that is, if you want to eat lunch…." She said stuttering a bit. Why the hell am I stuttering?

"Will I get to sit next to you?" He said as his arms slowly crawled to grab her waist.

Nel blushed mega red now. She slowly lifted her hand to pry his hands of her but his grip was too strong. She slowly relaxed into his embrace.

Just when she got comfortable, he let go of her. She got mad. Why'd he let go?

She turned to face him with a frown on her face.

"What, you actually liked it? Well, that's good!" He said grinning, making Nel blush mega red again.

Nel just couldn't say anything. She just couldn't bring herself to say words.

Albel slipped his arms around her waist again. This time, she didn't stiffen. She felt comfortable. She snuggled closer to him.

Now Albel thought this was really cute. She looked like she was drifting off to sleep…..

Meanwhile……

Lieber was thinking. Does he like Maria? Or does he like Nel?

OR DOES HE LIKE BOTH?

AHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?

Give up on Maria or Nel? But Maria doesn't like him…….

He still has a chance to be with Nel. He should take that chance before it's too late…..

Author's Notes : WOW! That wasn't so bad….. I think. Hope I get nice reviews! wink,wink

Thanks a lot for the reviews before! Really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8 : Dress, Albel and Ball

Chapter 8

"Oh dear Apris, please tell me this is a joke! Please tell me this is a joke! Dear Apris, Apris, Apris, Apris…." Nel walked around her room, scared.

It was a normal day for Nel. She woke up, showered, got dressed…..until she found out her dress for the BALL was gone. What the heck is she going to do now? The queen herself chose the dress for her and even bothered to get matching accessories!

She decided to look around her room for the dress once again. She checked her cupboard first, NOTHING. Under her bed. NOTHING. (Except a few runology books.) She checked her drawers, her bathroom, her pillow….NOTHING.

"What the hell am I going to do know? Help me, Dear Apris, PLEASE!" Nel shouted.

There was a knock on the door. "Open up!" came a muffled reply.

Nel opened the door with a frown on her face. Why is someone disturbing her at a time like this? It's a MAJOR CRISIS right now!

"What do you want, Albel?" Asked Nel, impatiently. "I am not having a good time right now. I just found out something really precious to me is gone. Now if you have nothing to say to me, please go out." Said Nel, with the 'Don't mess with me' tone of voice.

"Calm down, Nel. I only came to ask you why you aren't at breakfast with everyone and most importantly, me." Said Albel, smirking.

"I'm not in the mood of eating and who said you're important to me?" Nel said, and for the first time, she was actually really successful at fighting her blush.

Albel started walking closer and closer to her. "I thought I was, after what had happened yesterday…?" He said, as his smirk grew wider as he stepped closer and as Nel moved back.

_Oh no, Dear Apris, please don't tell me this is real. Please tell me this is a joke. I'm worried about my dress, for god's sake! What if it got stolen while I was carelessly in a deep sleep?_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was getting cornered. Only when she calmed herself down because of her thoughts, she snapped out of her thoughts and realized it. _Oh Shit…._

So now 1) her dress is gone and 2) Albel has just cornered her on the wall and god knows what he's going to do to her. Can this day get anymore crappier?

"W-What do you want, Albel? I'm not going to fool around here any longer, ok." _Oh god, why do I always stutter when thing like this happens?_

As I said before, Albel's smirk grew as he cornered her. Nel hit a dead end now. She's seriously trapped now. Albel drew his face closer to her, inches away. He whispered in her ear. "I thought you really liked me? What happened? Have you forgotten everything that we did yesterday? You liked that hug I gave you, didn't you?"

His warm breath tickled her ear and she felt as if she was going to faint. But she has to keep herself together. _But it's so hard to…._ She started breathing audibly.

"What's wrong, Nel? Feeling sick?" He whispered again to her ear.

This time she can't help but blush. She closed her eyes slowly and breathed audibly again. Albel smirked. (A/N oh yeah, the door's closed by the way)

He started whispering things to her ear again, saying the same things to her except in a different way each time.

She can't take it anymore. It's too much. She felt like grabbing him and kissing him right then and there. Maybe she would…..Hahahaha…..

Her hands slowly crept up to his neck. Albel was surprised. She opened one of her eyes and saw him with a surprised expression, and smiled. He wants it, he'll get it.

She closed her eyes once more, and tilted his head towards her neck, feeling his face with her neck. She felt pleasure, and wanted more.

Albel, at first was shocked. Until he realized what she was trying to do when she tilted his head down to her neck, as if she wanted him to kiss it. He smirked. She wants it, she'll get it. He started kissing her on her neck.

Nel moaned. This is a feeling she never had before, and she loved it. But the thing is, why is he doing this? Does he even love her?

Albel smirked. So she was enjoying this. Well, he was enjoying this as well. He started kissing her up to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. He whispered in her ear, "You belong to me only, got that?"

She didn't reply. She couldn't. He's giving her too much pleasure by just kissing her on the neck and to her ear. She answered by nodding her head.

Oh if only Lieber knew that his chance is slowly slipping away…..(POOR LIEBER!)

Lieber felt weird….something felt…..weird……he couldn't quite make out what he felt but he dismissed it, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maria, Cliff, Mirage, Fayt and Sophia were talking in the conference room, since they were really bored. They were also wondering where Albel and Nel were, but decided to let it go because they thought Albel could be training outside and Nel could be doing some easy missions.

Maria was really confused though. Why did she hug Lieber suddenly like that? She never done that before, and she didn't even like him. Now, she's starting to feel like she does like him. Nah, that's just weird. Besides, she knew Marietta likes him. Who knows, maybe Marietta would come to the ball and eventually ask him out. Maybe.

So Fayt and co. were talking stuff….blah blah….

Nel couldn't stop this. This feeling, she just couldn't stop it. It feels so special. She kissed him on the lips.

Albel was kissing her on the lips and was seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth, and he rolled his tongue inside her, and she moaned.

After what seemed like 3 hours, they finally broke apart to catch their breath. Nel leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Albel hugged her close, and had realized everything the moment he kissed Nel. He loved her.

Nel didn't need to think twice. The reason why she kissed him was because she loved him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two weeks left…..

One week left…….

5 days left…..

3 days left…..

1 day……

And the ball is today!

**Author's notes : I update quite fast…. I think, I mean I guess I like writing this story, well…..please review! I'll try my best to write a better story next time!**

**BYEBYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ball, Love, and who is that?

Chapter 9

Three weeks passed, and finally it's the ball! Everyone was excited. Lieber decided it was time he acted quick and steal Nel away from Albel. Albel was the same as usual, with no worries because Nel already belongs to him. Nel was still looking for her dress, and she was going to ask Clair where it was.

She knocked on Clair's door. Clair opened, and smiled when it was Nel. "Nel! What brings you here? Oh and are you excited about today? It's the ball!"

"Yes, Clair, I know it's the ball today. But I wanted to ask, have you seen my dress anywhere? I can't find it in my room." Nel said, worried.

"Oh, umm….. I don't know…." Clair trailed off.

Nel knew that something was happening. "Clair, what have you done with my dress?" She asked sweetly. TOO SWEETLY AND IT'S SO NOT NEL.

"Ummm….OH ALRIGHT!" Clair burst out. "The queen asked me to make a few adjustments to your dress so when you weren't around in your room, I came in and took your dress. But don't worry, Nel, I'm almost done!" Clair finished happily.

"Hmmm…..but that dress was fine already!" Said Nel.

"Nel, don't worry. I'm making the dress look better." Said Clair. "Or you don't trust me?" Said Clair.

Nel hated it whenever Clair does that. It's not that she doesn't trust her, just that she wasn't sure if things are going to turn out t be fine. She was also worried about what might happen in the ball. She kind of felt Lieber was always following her the days before. Not that she's saying Lieber is bad, but it's just……maybe she likes Albel more…. Or maybe she's just not so friendly with Lieber…then again, she's not so friendly with Albel either. Except for what happened yesterday……(Blush)

"Nel? Why are you blushing all of a sudden? Did something happen? Can I know? I am your best friend after all." Said Clair, winking. She was also working on Nel's dress. They were inside Clair's room. (I forgot to tell you that…SORRY!)

"N-Nothing happened, nothing happened at all, Clair." She laughed nervously. _I have to stop blushing!_

"Well, I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Said Clair smiling, understanding that it is something Nel just can't tell. People have to keep secrets sometimes, right?

"Nel, I'm always done with your dress. It will look so beautiful when you wear it, trust me!" Said Clair happily.

Nel was kind of feeling bad because she couldn't tell Clair about what had happened, but she thinks it's too much to be told out. Even if it's her best friend/childhood friend.

"Well, it better be," Said Nel.

"Of course it will!" Said Clair with joy.

Clair finally finished Nel's dress and held it out to her. Nel was amazed. It was…..actually it was beautiful. No. It wasn't beautiful. It was excellent. It was just downright amazing.

"Clair! It's so beautiful!" Nel said with amazement.

"See! I told you so!" Said Clair, smiling. "Now Albel will think you look amazing!" Said Clair.

"W-Wait a minute. How did you know I was going with Albel?" Said Nel, suspiciously.

"I didn't. I just thought you would. You know, you two look quite like a couple by just looking." Said Clair with playful eyes.

Nel started to blush. She wanted to change the subject now. "So Clair, could I have my dress back?" She said, as if she wanted to run away from this place right now. And she really did want to.

"I know Nel. You want to change the subject and want to run away from my room right now. Oh well, here you go. Make sure you look really attractive for Prince…..Charming….?" Clair said smiling but she looked like she was going to burst out of laughter.

"THANK YOU, CLAIR. Well I should get going now." Said Nel.

"Bye, Nel." Said Clair waving to her as Nel did to Clair.

Nel walked across the halls, thinking deeply. _Do I really like Albel? Does he like me? Wait, I don't think he likes me. I think….I think….he loves me. As I….love him…..but how can that be? How come I even love him in the first place?_

Being so deep in thought, she didn't see Albel in front of her, and she bumped into him. He too, was thinking about something….something that we wouldn't like to know, now would we? Yes it has something to do with Nel. Something naughty. Very naughty.

The 'oof!' sound came. "S-Sorry! Did I hurt you in anyway?" Said Nel apologetically and kindly.

"No Nel, you didn't hurt me and you cant hurt me at all. You belong to me, remember? You can't hurt me." Said Albel, smirking, being the first to recover.

"W-What?" Said Nel. Her vision was kind of blurry. She shook her head and saw that it was Albel. "Oh, Albel, it's you." She said.

Both didn't realize what position they were in. Nel was on top of Albel, and Albel had his arms around her waist. Well, actually Albel knew, that's why he was smirking a lot, but Nel didn't. She didn't until she looked around to see if anyone saw what happened and her eyes landed on the way they were.

"AAHH!" She jumped off, really embarrassed. Albel just laid down there a minute, smirking. Then he burst out of laughter.

"D-Don't you dare laugh, Albel! I mean it!" Said Nel, embarrassed.

Albel stood up, dusted of his 'skirt' and asked Nel, "Why did you bumpinto me anyway?"

Nel blushed. "I was thinking…." She trailed off.

Albel was curious. "May I know about what?"

"I was thinking….thinking about….you." She said, blushing even harder now.

"Well, I'm flattered. Why were you thinking about me? What were you thinking about me?" He said smirking, while taking a few steps towards her.

She instantly stepped back. She decided she would not say a word, and ran off towards her room.

Albel was a bit surprised. She just ran off! He smirked. Let's play a game called 'catching' shall we?

He ran where she ran. Since he knew she was going to her room, he knew the way perfectly. He soon caught up with her, and was right behind her when she was about to open the door. She turned around and let out a gasp and he took this chance and kissed her.

She moaned. What was so special about this kiss? She didn't know at all. But she felt it was really special. They broke apart, and Nel asked this question.

"Albel? Why did you kiss me? Do you like me?" She asked, curious to why he would do such a thing like this.

"I don't like you." Said Albel. The moment she heard that, she felt like her heart was shattered.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Albel was shocked. "Nel, why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

"You don't like me and you dare kiss me like that! What kind of sick person are you!" Shouted Nel, more tears fell and she just fell on the floor, sobbing her heart out.

Albel picked her up again. She struggled from his grasp. He held her tighter. "Listen, Nel. I didn't finish my sentence. I was going to say……I love you. Not like, love." He finished.

She looked shocked. She looked up at him, and a tear fell.

Albel wiped the tear away with his good hand. He kissed her again, but this time, much more gently.

She didn't flinch, struggle or move from him. She didn't want to. Now she knew…..now she knew the truth. He loves her…..as she loves him.

Lieber was watching this from far away. He knew, he had no more chance. He felt heartbroken. But he wasn't the type to dwell on the bad side. He must always be happy. On the other side, he saw Maria, Cliff, Mirage and Marietta talking. Marietta had come to see how the ball was like.

He suddenly thought Marietta was……..something he can't quite put….perhaps attractive…….MUAHAHAHA!

"Well? Do you believe me?" Said Albel, worried but he didn't show it.

"Yes, I believe it." Nel said as she looked up with a smile on her face.

Albel spotted the red cloth hanging around Nel's arm. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's a secret, Albel. You'll know when it's the ball, so be a good boy and be patient." Said Nel.

"Bah. Fine. I hope it's something good." He said a she walked away.

"Bye, Albel!" Said Nel, laughing as she walked inside her room, to try and get some rest and after that, get ready.

So she carefully placed the dress in the cupboard, and went to take a nap.

Albel went back to his room. He hasn't seen Lieber at all now. Maybe he finally gave up…..Hahahaha!

He went back to his room. He laid back on his bed, thought about Nel, and drifted of to sleep.

He woke up 30 minutes later,( I know it's short), and decided to go to Nel's room.

He knocked on Nel's door, and found that it wasn't locked. He went in and saw Nel sleeping comfortably in her bed, smile on her face, like a cute baby. (AWWWWW)

He closed the door, walked towards her and caressed her face. She's so irresistible. He wants to be next to her always.

Nel opened her eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light in her room. When she got used to it, she saw Albel looking at her, smiling. Albel, smiling? This is a funny dream….

"Nel, you're awake already? I thought you just slept." Said Albel.

"This is a dream, right? Albel doesn't actually….smile…..he SMIRKS! And he doesn't talk to people kindly, at least not as kind as this!" Said Nel, astounded.

"Um….Nel, this isn't a dream. And I only talk to you like this. And I love you, remember?" Said Albel, amused.

Nel remembered what had happened before they went to their respective rooms. Then it clicked her. The "I love you" part replayed again and again in her head. She spaced out and Albel was beginning to get worried.

"Nel, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Something he did or say?

"Huh?..." Said Nel, as she was taken out of her daze. She smiled. Then, after a second or so, she said, "Thank you for telling me that you love me…" She said, smiling.

Albel blushed. (In Nel's POV : HE BLUSHED!) Then he said, "Hmph, I wont say it all the time." He looked away.

Nel laughed quietly. "Of course you won't." She saw the time on the table. "Oh no, it's already seven o'clock…" She said. "I have to get ready for the ball." She looked at Albel, with a sweet smile on her face that clearly meant, "Get out of my room and let me change. You go change, too." That kind of look. (A/N Is there a look like that?)

Of course, Albel took the hint. "Alright. Will I be the first to see your dress?" Said Albel, smirking.

"No. of course not." Said Nel.

Albel was upset. "What! If not me, then who?" Said Albel, angry.

"The queen will." Said Nel, amused but she wasn't showing it. "Now please, get changed and go to the ball." Said Nel.

Albel growled a bit and went out to his room. "You're going to pay for that." He said as he left.

Nel smirked this time. When she saw that Albel really did go out, she took out her dress and got ready.

Albel had calmed down a bit and was going to go get ready as Nel had told him to. On the way, he saw Lieber. He smirked and looked at Lieber.

"I don't care now, Albel. I know I already lost. And I have another," Said Lieber, acting all proud. "I have Marietta, the most perfect one." He finished, smiling victoriously.

Albel was relieved, actually. He didn't want Lieber to be chasing after Nel 24/7 after all. "Good, because the next time you do that to Nel, I swear I will kill you." Said Albel, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well, it was a I would say." Said Lieber.

"Yes, I would say so too." Said another person, not Albel.

Both turned their heads to the direction where the voice came from. And boy, were they shocked.

Author's notes : yes, all this happened from the morning till evening. Before the ball, I mean. It wasn't so good, and I tried to make it longer than the other chapters, but it seems like so much happened. Looks like time went slow for this one. Hope everyone isn't so disappointed at this….. I do suck at writing fanfics, I guess….hehehe…..


	10. Chapter 10 : End

Chapter 10

Both turned their heads to where that voice came from, and boy, were they shocked.

"What do you want, old coot?" Said Albel, the first to recover.

"A-Albel, you shouldn't say that! Have respect for the elders!" Shouted Lieber, shocked that he called the old man "old coot".

"Oh it's alright, Lieber. No harm done to me." The old man said, smiling.

"Well, if it's alright, may I know who you are?" Asked Lieber, wondering if he had heard their conversation and knew everything about them.

"Why yes, of course. I am Woltar, captain of the storm brigade, and also Albel's caretaker." Said Woltar.

"Ah, yes! Count Woltar of the Storm Brigade! I have heard of you before!" Said Lieber, happily.

Woltar laughed a little. "Yes, I suppose you have. Well, I am quite surprised," Said Woltar, "Albel has finally found a woman? And Zelpher, of all women?"

"What's wrong with Nel, old coot?" Said Albel, angry.

"I'm not saying there's something wrong with Zelpher," Said Woltar, amused, "I am wondering why you picked her, after all, you never felt anything towards women before and this woman seems to have hit you right on the spot." Woltar said, chuckling.

"Shut up old man!" Albel shouted. He got angry and went off to his room. He didn't want to keep her waiting, after all. Just thinking of Nel made him calm down.

Woltar chuckled some more. "Well, this is good news," Said Woltar as he and Lieber watched Albel stomp away.

"Why is that, Sir?" Asked Lieber curiously.

"I have been waiting for so long to see the woman who would one day break his shell. And I'm quite happy that it would be the Nel Zelpher.

"Ah. I see. Well, we must congratulate him, then." Said Lieber, smiling.

"Haven't you already congratulated him?" Woltar asked.

"Oh no, I was congratulating him about something else. About what a good competitor he was." Said Lieber.

"Ah yes, the 'war' between you and Albel to get Miss Zelpher, I see, I see." Woltar said chuckling.

"H-How did you know about that?" Said Lieber astonished.

"I have been watching you both men since day 1." Woltar said.

"Oh……well, then you should know all that has happened I suppose." Said Lieber, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. It was quite….amusing." Woltar said.

Lieber had a nervous laugh. "Entertaining I see."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nel headed to the Audience Chamber to meet the queen. (I need your imagination for this, please.)

She wore the beautiful red dress. Matching earrings, the right colour of lipstick, a light shade of red or pink. She also had a nice necklace, which was simple but beautiful. She also wore a nice bracelet that matched her necklace. She only wore lipstick because she did not like too much makeup on her face.

As she walked towards her queen, the queen said, "Lady Nel, you look beautiful. Please do not kneel before me, I do not want your dress to be ruined." The queen said with a pretty smile on her face. She also wore a beautiful dress, that really suited her.

"Very well, your majesty. And thank you for your compliment on me, I don't deserve such a compliment as that." Nel said, looking down. If she did not kneel, she would just bow her head.

"Lady Nel, I know your father will be happy to see you as beautiful as this." The queen said, stepping down towards Nel, and looking at her kindly.

Nel was really happy. She had tears rolling down her face. She really was happy of the queen telling her about how her father would be happy to see her. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"I suggest you go, Lady Nel. I know someone is waiting for you." Said the queen.

Nel was a bit surprised. The queen knew she was going with Albel? How?

Nel had a surprised look on her face, and the queen knew that she wanted to know how the queen knew. She chuckled. "I do not know who you are going with, Lady Nel. I did not even know that you had someone to go with you to this ball." Said the queen.

Nel blushed a faint crimson. Well, the queen wouldn't mind if its Albel, right.

"Thank you your majesty. Perhaps I would go now." Said Nel, smiling. She bowed to her majesty, and walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel decided to go meet Fayt and co. first. He will wait for Nel while he's there.

"Hey, Albel." Said Fayt, Sophia standing next to him.

Mirage and Cliff were also partners. _It's a miracle the huge oaf actually got to ask her out._ He was thinking as Cliff and Mirage said their greetings to him. Not long after, Nel came. Albel saw her and thought how beautiful she was. (Seems weird….it's so unalbelish..)

Cliff whistled a bit. "Well, look who's here. Hey Nel." Said Cliff.

"I prefer you not whistling like that, Cliff." Nel said, a bit annoyed.

"Sca-ree." Said Cliff, while Mirage just chuckled/giggled.

"So, Nel, are you alone or something?" Asked Mirage.

"Oh no, I came here with….Albel." She said, smiling.

Everyone was shocked, well, except Mirage.

"What, fools! Is it wrong for her to come with me?" Albel asked in his usual way, while Nel blushed.

"N-No, nothing's wrong, Albel, nothings wrong." Said Fayt.

Sophia, not wanting to have some kind of problem between them, asked Fayt, "Fayt, let's….go dance." She said smiling.

"Oh sure, Sophia." He said with a smile, too, but a kinder look in his eyes.

"Hey Mirage, wanna go dance, too?" Cliff asked, being the way he is, he had to ask like that, right?

"Sure, Cliff. I hope you dance well enough." Mirage said, chuckling, as he dragged her away, and Nel and Albel heard him saying "Hey I know how to dance!" as they walked to take a spot.

The only people left were Nel and Albel. Maria, Lieber and Marietta didn't come yet as they weren't ready yet.

"So….." Said Nel, not knowing what to talk about.

"Humph. Don't think I'm going to act all nice to you in front of these people." Said Albel.

"Yeah, Albel, you're going to act nice to me later." Said Nel, with a confident face.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Said Albel, looking away from her, like a child.

Nel giggled. "You look cute when you do that, Albel." She said. She didn't care if anyone knew what she was doing to Albel. She loved him, he loved her.

Albel blushed. "Bah. Let's just go dance, fool." He said.

"Well, at least you asked, even though it was not the way I expected it to be." Nel said, smiling.

"Fine. Would you like to dance with me, Nel? Happy?" He said, trying to please her.

"Yes. I would love to." Nel said as they went towards the dance floor.

It was a ball, so music would be those type of music required for a ball. Albel wasn't a bad dancer, though, Cliff was worse. Every time he accidentally steps on Mirage's feet, she would punch him on the face, making everyone shocked except Fayt, Sophia, Nel and Albel. They continued dancing, and after 2 songs, a slow song came. A few people stopped dancing to get a break, but Cliff, Mirage, Fayt, Sophia, Nel and Albel didn't stop.

Nel was a bit shy to slow dance with him. But she put her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist, and slowly danced along.

"You look beautiful today, Nel." Albel whispered to Nel.

"Thank you. You look handsome today." Nel said, and in turn made Albel blush.

They continued dancing, not knowing what else to say. Around the corner, Lieber, Marietta and Woltar were talking.

"Well, Albel has found his perfect match." Said Lieber.

"And so have you." Said Woltar, making Lieber and Marietta blush.

"Shouldn't you go dance right now? Go have fun while you still can." Said Woltar, smiling.

"But, sir…" Said Lieber, wondering if it was ok for Woltar, actually.

"Don't worry about me. I have to go the king, after all." He said.

"Very well, then, Sir. Have a good time." Lieber said as he held out his hand to Marietta, and she gladly took it, and they both went towards the dance floor.

Woltar smiled and went towards the king.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Albel, I think I'm a bit tired. I want to go and sit for a while." Said Nel, looking a bit dizzy.

"Sure, Nel." He said and they went to their places.

As Nel sat down, the queen announced that she was thankful for everything that the Aquarians and Glyphians have done for them and hoped for all the best. Everyone applauded and some went back to dancing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel and Albel decided to dance one last song and go back because Nel felt she would be really tired after another dance.

They said they would go back first to Fayt and the others, and Lieber explained everything to Nel about what had happened between him and Albel. Nel did not feel any anger at all, since it was the past, but was kind of freaked out that he liked her.

Nel and Albel walked back to Nel's room. "Albel, you want to come in for a while?"

"O-Ok." He said blushing a while. (Naughty Albel…..tch tch tch….)

"Come in then." She said, opening the door.

Albel came in and looked at her back. She was showing her back to him so that was all he could see.

"Albel—" Nel couldn't finish her sentence, because she got kissed on the lips.

She couldn't pull away anyway. She let him explore her mouth, moaning. He then trailed kisses down to her neck, and up to her ear. She loved him, and couldn't part from him. Neither could he.

They broke apart, only for air. They both had smiles on their faces, having the look of love written on them.

"Well, Albel, I guess I have to change right now." Said Nel.

"Oh. Go ahead. I'll be waiting." Said Albel.

Nel giggled. "I won't take long. But wouldn't you want to change?" Asked Nel.

"Oh ok." Albel said as he walked towards the cupboard of Nel's room and opened it.

"W-What are you doing, Albel?" Said Nel as he took out something familiar. His clothes. "Y-Your clothes….how did it get there?" Asked Nel, shocked.

"I put it in your cupboard and somewhere you wouldn't look for." Albel said, shrugging.

"Oh…..ok." Said Nel, as she took her own clothes out of the cupboard.

Nel entered the bathroom first, and soon came out wearing her new set of clothes. Soon after, Albel went in to change. Nel was tired then.

Nel yawned after Albel came out. "I'm tired, Albel. I'm going to sleep."

Albel didn't know what to do. Would he sleep with her or go back to his room. Then he saw Nel looking at him, and asked, "So then I should go back to my room."

"No Albel. Do you…..want to join me in bed?" Asked Nel, shy.

Albel had a small tint of red on his cheeks. "S-Sure." He said, and he crawled in with her.

Nel was damn happy. She snuggled closer to Albel as he put his arms around her waist. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lieber and Marietta were still dancing, even though Marietta was a bit exhausted. "Hey, Lieber? Can we go now? I'm really tired."

"Sorry. Yeah, of course we can go." Said Lieber. "You can go first, I have to talk to Sir Woltar for a while."

"Oh. Ok, don't take too long…" Said Marietta as she yawned.

Lieber found this cute. Why didn't he realize her beauty earlier? He's really stupid.

"Sir Woltar, I need to ask, what are you going to do about Albel and Nel now?" Asked Lieber, politely.

"Oh, well I know that from now on, they would be meeting each other, I think, secretly," Woltar said, and continued. "Let them be. I would some day make and arranged marriage of him and Miss Zelpher." Finished Woltar, chuckling.

"Ah. I see. I will be waiting for that day, then. Good night, sir. My partner is waiting." Said Lieber, as he left.

Woltar felt Lieber was a really nice and polite man. He would never forget Fayt and his friends. They truly are great.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's notes : Was this good enough? I don't know……Hey once I'm finished with this story, I was thinking if there should be a sequel to this…..would anyone agree? I mean it's not really interesting, is it? Well, please update!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Epilogue

Epilogue

Albel was walking down the halls of Woltar's mansion. He was going to tell Woltar that he was going to Arias or Aquios to see a certain…..someone.

Albel walked towards Woltar's office, and being himself, did no knock and went in. "Hey old….." He trailed off, realizing who was there.

"Hello, Albel. I came to see you." Said a red headed woman.

"Hello, Nel." He said as he walked towards her and asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Oh, I just thought I didn't see you for a long time, so I decided to pay a visit. Unless you're busy or something, I'll go back to Aquios." She said.

"No, no. You can…..see me anytime." He said this uneasily because Woltar was in front of him. It wasn't everyday Albel acts like this, right?

"Oh, good. I have a few questions to ask you anyway. Where shall we talk?" Nel asked.

Woltar spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I suppose you people can talk in here, as I am going out for a few things." Said Woltar, smiling.

"Oh, well that's good enough for me. Thank you, Sir Woltar." Said Nel, smiling. She used to hate him, for what he has done to her father before, but now she has forgiven him, as she thought her father would be proud of her.

"My pleasure. Then I shall be going now." Woltar said as he got up from his seat, and walked out. He closed the door, and whispered, "They will never change, I suppose."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel smiled. "So, Albel, what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I wanted to go see you in Aquios today, actually."

"Really? Well then it is a coincidence." Said Nel, giggling a bit.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Albel replied, as he stepped closer to her.

Nel felt like kissing him again. A few months ago, after that ball, they've been meeting each other secretly, but nowadays, they haven't had much time. Even though they weren't doing much, Nel had to help Clair a bit by the rebuilding of Arias, and Albel was suddenly told that he had to be trained for some purpose, as if they were going to have a war again. Maybe with Greeton, someday.

"Albel, I really missed you." Nel said.

"Yeah, well I missed you more." He said as he kissed her.

She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She missed this feeling too, and she loved it.

They broke apart and Nel said, "I missed that too."

"You didn't only miss that right? You missed everything about me, I know." Albel said, smirking.

"Yeah, I missed everything about you." She said as she kissed him again.

Albel smirked in their kiss. He moved his tongue towards her mouth, seeking entrance.

She opened her mouth gladly, and they kissed for a super long time. They broke apart, breathing a bit heavily.

"I love you." Nel said smiling.

"I love you too." Said Albel, without his usual smirk, only a kinder look in his eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Woltar came in. "I apologize for your time. I just need to get a small book from my desk."

Nel chuckled. "You weren't interrupting," She said politely. "I don't mind if you come in." She finished.

Albel was kind of angry, but Albel dismissed it. "Quick, old man."

Woltar chuckled. "Yes, Albel. And I advice you two not to make too loud noises because I can hear you people after I left." Woltar said, as he walked out.

Nel and Albel blushed super red. Albel was blushing and mad. Nel was blushing and felt like she was going to fall any second. After Woltar shut the door, Nel sat on a chair.

"He….. doesn't really care about what we do, does he?" She said nervously.

"Bah. Who cares what that old man thinks. He's not going to stop me from marrying you." Said Albel.

"W-What? You're going to marry me?" Nel said, shocked.

Albel was shocked too. He wanted to say it the best he could, but he accidentally said it out loud. (Who's the fool now, Albel?)

"I mean, you know…umm….ok ok!" Albel shouted out. "Will you marry me?" He said as kind as he could.

To us, it might have not been as kind as we expected, but to Nel, it was the kindest she ever heard in her life. She was really happy. "Of course I would!"

Nel jumped and gave Albel a hug. He didn't expect a hug, but it was good enough. He returned the hug.

Outside the door, Woltar heard everything. He didn't want to be eavesdropping, but he just wanted to know. He walked away, with a smile on his face.

Lieber walked down the halls of the Diplo. Marietta just asked him to come meet her in her room. He was whistling while walking to her room. They have been together ever since the ball, and Lieber realized how good it felt to be with Marietta instead of Maria or Nel. Or any other girl, only Marietta was the one for him. And the best part was, they got married!

Whistling all the while, and thinking about Marietta, he didn't see Cliff walking past him.

Cliff being his usual self, asked, "Hey Lieber. Where ya going?"

"Hello Cliff. I'm going to Marietta's room. She called me for some reason." Said Lieber, smiling.

Cliff realized what was going to happen. Everyone knew what happened to Marietta except Lieber. Marietta told everyone not to tell him because she was going to tell him herself.

"Oh. Well, uh… what I can say is, good luck, boy. Good Luck." Cliff said, walking away.

"Huh? What was that all about? Oh well, Marietta's going to tell me something good, I just know it!" Lieber said enthusiastically.

He reached Marietta's room, and went in. He saw Marietta sitting calmly, like she was meditating. And something was funny. Is it him, or is her stomach a bit, big?

"Hi Marietta! What did you want to tell me?" Said Lieber, smiling.

Marietta looked up, smiling at him. "Lieber, sit down. We have…important things to talk about."

When Lieber hears "important", it's serious for him. He stopped acting happy and turned serious.

Marietta laughed. "Lieber, I know important things my mean serious, but I don't like your face to be too serious."

Lieber relaxed a little. "So what is important?" He asked.

"Well, umm…. Alright, I'm pregnant." Marietta said uneasily. It's not that she doesn't want this baby; it's just that she's unsure if she's ready for it. And if Lieber's ready for it.

Lieber was shocked. Did she just say that they have a baby? "D-Did you just say that you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." Marietta said softly, scared and sad if he didn't want it.

"YES! WOOHOO! I GOT A CHILD!" Lieber shouted out, happily. And DAMN HAPPILY.

As soon as Marietta heard this, she was surprised and relieved. She laughed. "Ok, Lieber, maybe you shouldn't shout anymore." She said while laughing.

"YES! I GOT A BABY!" Lieber ran out, shouting away happily.

"NO! WAIT LIEBER!" Marietta shouted out, running after him, but she didn't run as fast as she could because of the child in her.

Cliff was the first person Lieber passed. Cliff heard it of course. Who wouldn't?

"Wow, Lieber. Didn't know you would be too happy." Said Cliff, laughing afterwards.

Lieber flashed a smile at Cliff, and ran away shouting about his news.

Cliff was glad that Lieber finally found something that he deserved. It wont be long until he gets a thrashing from Mirage. "OOOOWWW!" There ya go.

Marietta then came a few seconds after Lieber got trashed. "Cliff, where is—"

"He's right over there, in Mirage's room." Cliff answered.

Marietta didn't feel so good after she heard Mirage. Oh well, that's what he gets for shouting away like that. Hope he's in good shape though. She ran after she said "goodbye!" to Cliff.

"What a happy couple." Cliff said as he walked slowly towards Mirage's room.

"Lieber! Are you alright?" Marietta asked, panting.

"Marietta, you shouldn't be running. You are pregnant, you know." Came a calm voice, which was obviously Mirage.

Marietta laughed nervously. "S-Sorry, Mirage."

"Oh, and I'm sorry about giving Lieber a thrashing. I think he needed it." Said Mirage, a face full of apology written on it.

"Oh, it's ok, Mirage. I think he actually deserves it." Marietta said, while looking at Lieber worriedly.

"Marietta…." Lieber moaned out.

Marietta took his face by her hands. "I'm sorry Lieber." She said and kissed his face.

By this treatment, Lieber quickly recovered, and stood up. "Come on, Marietta! I want to spend sometime with our new member!" Lieber said happily. Obviously he got the hint to not shout in the halls of the Diplo.

Marietta laughed as she was holding hands with Lieber and walking towards their room.

Just then, Mirage noticed Cliff leaning against the door. "Oh hello Cliff." She said.

"Mirage, I need to talk to you.." Cliff said, a bit nervous.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked.

Fayt and Sophia were on Earth, and they just got news that Lieber and Marietta are going to have a child.

"OOOHH! We have to get something for them and the baby! We have to!" Sophia said, happily.

Fayt laughed. "Alright Sophia. Why don't we look for a present now? What do you say?" Fayt asked, smiling. He was also happy for Lieber and Marietta.

"Really? Yes! Let's go! Let's go!" Sophia said, pushing Fayt out of the door of their house.

"Alright, Sophia! But I forgot my wallet!" Fayt shouted out.

"Don't worry! I got it with me!" Sophia said laughing.

Fayt laughed with her. "What about yours?"

"Who cares about mine? We're going to use your money!" Sophia said, running away with his wallet.

"Hey! Come back, Sophia!" Fayt ran after her, laughing.

Maria was walking around the Diplo, having nothing else to do. Then she saw Steeg coming out of his room.

"Hey, Steeg." Maria said, smiling.

"Hey, Maria. What are you doing?" Steeg asked.

"Oh nothing. Just bored so I'm just walking around." She replied.

"Oh. Do you want to….Have lunch with me?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Maria said, smiling.

This the end of everyone, from the war till the happiness, everyone is happy, everyone is together forever.

_**THE END**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes**: phew finally the end! Oh and I'm really sorry, lil-creator. I don't have an ym. I used to, until I got hotmail. I forgot my password, my id….I'm really sorry! It would have been nice to chat with you! But do you have something like friendster? Or Bebo? Everyone! Please update your stories! Please review! Oh and anyone who would want to make a sequel to this, please do if you want. I don't mind.

Thank you all very much! Thank you for your support and reviews!


End file.
